First Blood Moon
The First Blood Moon occurred on April 15, 2014. It was the first of four consecutive total lunar eclipses. The First Blood Moon marked the beginning of the convergence of all reality. Events between the First and Second Moons April 15, 2014 *The First Blood Moon occurs *The 2015 Convergence begins its first preparation phase May 13–22, 2014 *Red holds Wiley captive and assumes his place *Red reveals himself to Tony Stark on May 22 **Stark rescues Wiley, with help from the All and God **The All banishes Red to the Negative Zone June 22, 2014 *Stark meets King Bowser VIII and proposes an alliance **Bowser VIII accepts the proposition *Stark meets Lyra Monlovar, who had moved from New York City July 13, 2014 *Banner and Stark face a sudden attack from the Black Lanterns, led by Nameless **The Primary Guys fend off the attack and send the Army of Darkness into retreat **Nameless leaves a few Black Lanterns behind as spiders in order to spy on Banner ***The spiders are killed off one by one from July to October July 23, 2014 *Xavier approaches Stark and tries to kill him **Stark manages to placate him and convince him to join the Guys **Xavier leaves for two days to contemplate his decision July 25, 2014 *Xavier approaches Stark and tells him that he's decided to join the Guys **Xavier inhabits Stark's body in a way that isn't parasitic July 26, 2014 *Xavier meets Dr. Bruce Banner **Xavier begins asking Banner about humanity and telling him what he remembers July 27, 2014 *Xavier regains his memories of his life, having forgotten them since 1981 August 1, 2014 *Stark, Quicksilver, and Banner see the movie The Guardians of the Galaxy **The three enjoyed the movie, especially Stark **Stark was so struck by the movie that he never touched his food or drink *The Guardians of the Galaxy give Xavier a new, permanent body August 4–15, 2014 *Stark and his family visit relatives in Texas **During the visit, Banner tells Stark that he senses abnormal electrical activity in the atmosphere **Stark suggests that this means that the Guardians of the Galaxy have come to Earth August 20, 2014 *Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is closed for good *Foxy the Pirate Fox, Chica the Chicken, Bonnie the Bunny, and Freddy Fazbear are discovered by Devil Hulk **They are recruited into Devil Hulk's Resistance and sent to be led by Sonic.exe August 23, 2014 *Stark warns Banner that Foxy is out to kill them **They learn that Foxy is being sent after them by Sonic.exe **The two manage to evade being killed by Foxy August 24, 2014 *Sonic.exe kicks Foxy out of the Resistance and tells Stark about it *Foxy follows Stark to his house, though he never goes in **Foxy wanted to properly introduce himself to Stark **Stark greatly distrusted Foxy and stayed hidden in his bedroom August 27, 2014 *Stark, Quicksilver, and Banner begin their senior year of high school *As Stark makes his way to school, Foxy runs after him and catches up to him **Stark begs Foxy to leave him alone **Foxy keeps his distance, though he still follows Stark to school *Foxy meets up with Stark after class, and the two walk back to Stark's home **Foxy introduces himself to Stark and admits to liking him **Stark introduces himself to Foxy and tells him of Devil Hulk's goals **Foxy is startled by this information, stating that it was never mentioned within Sonic.exe's squadron September 1, 2014 *Foxy is granted permission to live in Stark's home **Stark was worried that Foxy was lonely September 4, 2014 *The Guardians of the Galaxy give Foxy a new body **Foxy's old body was deemed unsuitable and irreparable September 15, 2014 *Foxy and Stark encounter Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie **They are taken aback at Foxy's new appearance **Chica explains that they were kicked out by Sonic.exe **Foxy tells them to meet with him later and asks the Guardians of the Galaxy to give them new bodies *In their new bodies, Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie meet with Foxy and bring each other up to speed on life September 16, 2014 *Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie move into Stark's home September 22, 2014 *Stark begins his sophomore year of college October 8, 2014 *The Second Blood Moon occurs *The Convergence enters its second preparation phase Characters Met *King Bowser VIII *Lyra Monlovar *Xavier *Foxy the Pirate Fox *Chica the Chicken *Freddy Fazbear *Bonnie the Bunny Category:Events Category:Blood Moons